


Lights, Camera, Action

by in_anotherlife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actor Clarke, Actor Lexa, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Celebrity AU, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_anotherlife/pseuds/in_anotherlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is a child actor turned successful adult actor. Not having fallen into the depths of Hollywood, Lexa remains a picky actor, selecting only projects she deems acceptable but when her best friend and manager Anya throws a rom-com script her way, Lexa is hesitant to accept - until she realizes who's directing it.</p><p>Clarke Griffin is an up and coming it girl, making moves in the tabloids and in the industry. Like Lexa, she's given the opportunity to be in an upcoming rom-com with the amazing Lexa Woods.</p><p>This story follows the lives of the two actors, one a party girl, one a girl who could use a little excitement, and where they end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

"That's why I," she pauses. "That's why you're you."

Anya's smirk speaks loads as she watches the brunette stumble through her lines. Octavia leans in and whispers, "That wasn't her line was it?"

"No, it most definitely was not."

Octavia takes a deep breath and mutters a fuck, before taking a seat on Clarke's actor chair.

* * *

**Five Months Earlier**

"I don't want to do a rom-com Anya, how many times do I have to tell you that?" The brunette rolls her eyes as she listens to her manager and best friend go on and on about how great this opportunity is for her but she's pretty set on not being featured in any sort of romantic comedy. Comedy is one thing but romance is definitely something that Lexa Woods, child actor turned Oscar-winning actor does not do.

There's a knock on the door of her penthouse and Lexa goes to answer while still holding her phone in one ear listening to Anya ramble on.

She opens the door and surprise, surprise - it's Anya. Lexa hangs up the phone and tosses it to her best friend.

"I'm not doing it Anya," the actor says as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"You're being difficult," Lexa rolls her eyes as she pours her friend a cup of coffee and takes a seat at the breakfast bar.

Anya tries again, "Would you just read the script? I think you'll change your mind."

"Anya, no. No rom-com's, we agreed."

"Okay, I wasn't going to pull this but you need to hear it," Anya sighs. "You need this, you're being too picky with your projects and quite frankly, we don't know when the next Oscar-winning script is going to fall onto our laps. You're only 24 Lex, the world is your God damn Oyster and fucking Indra Ground is directing this film and asked for you personally."

Anya freezes expecting the backlash to be severe but Lexa simply shrugs her shoulders and says, "You should've led with Indra. She launched my career, I'd do anything for that woman. Get me the contract." With that Lexa leaves and heads to the bathroom to shower leaving Anya stunned and quite befuddled. "Set up a meeting for this afternoon," Lexa yells and from down the hall Lexa snickers as she overhears a very flustered Anya deal with her contract.

* * *

In another city across the country a hot upcoming actor is just waking up from a night of partying and what appears to be a mop of curly brown hair next to her.

"Shit," she whispers. She quietly gets out of bed and heads towards the hallway. When the door is shut behind her she heaves a sigh of relief and makes her way down the hall to her roommate's bedroom. Not bothering to knock she lets herself in and gets into bed.

Her roommate rolls over and blows her terrible morning breath onto her face.

"You breath smells like ass, O."

"Funny, the only person I remember getting any ass last night was you," she replies.

Clarke groans, "Who was it and was it bad?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that..." Clarke shrugs. "Well, if I had to take a guess, it was Finn. He showed up at the club and well...here we are."

"I'm a terrible, terrible person," Clarke groans.

"You're not, you're human but you really shouldn't string him along if you have no intention of being with him. It's been...what two, three months of this? This kid loves you, either cut the strings or do something about it."

Clarke knows that her best friend is right, Finn's always been such a great guy but there was just something about him that she just couldn't fully commit to.

"You're right...I guess I should go and...you know..."

"Yeah you should," Octavia says sitting up. "I love you Griff but I'm not escorting your boy toy out this time."

Clarke nods she knows her best friend is right but it still didn't make it any easier. The blonde stands, ready to face reality when Octavia calls her back.

"Oh before I forget, a script arrived for you late last night," Octavia tosses the sealed package to her. "You should take a look, Indra's directing."

Clarke's eyes widen, "Shut up she is not!"

"She is, so you're welcome...or whatever," Octavia says pulling out her laptop to begin working.

"You're the best manager a girl could ask for Octavia Blake!" Clarke sings before leaving her room.

"Bitch I better be..." Octavia murmurs before arranging her day.

Clarke quietly re-enters her bedroom to find Finn already dressed and that dopey grin on his face.

"Morning Princess."

"Hey..."

He smiles again, "I know that look. Don't sweat it Clarke, I know what this is and I'm okay with that."

"Finn...I'm not okay with it." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Clarke racks her brain on how best to approach this because truthfully she doesn't know what she wants. She's young, is that so bad? "I mean I just don't want to lead you on with the pretense that this is going somewhere because I don't know if it is."

"So there's hope?" He smiles again and Clarke doesn't have it in her to break his heart.

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. I just need to focus on work right now."

_There that was good, right?_

"No sweat Princess, I'll catch you later," Finn leans in and kisses the girl on the cheek and leaves. Clarke sighs and falls back onto her bed. She feels guilty for not feeling guilty about what just happened but right now, the only thing she can think about is the Indra Ground script just waiting to be read.

* * *

It's quite sunny for February in New York but Lexa doesn't mind. Despite her serious and sometimes broody nature, Lexa seems a bit more relaxed. Forgoing her usual black on black ensemble, she opts for heather grey sweat pants, converse, and a white v-neck.

She greets the staff in her lobby's building and brings her doorman his daily morning coffee.

"You're too good to me Woods," Gustus says with wink but Lexa just gives him a wave and a smile before putting on her shaded aviators and walking out.

New York's not for everyone but for Lexa it was the best decision she's made after Costia. Being in California, in all that heat and chaos was too much for her. She's been in the spotlight all of her life so when her last project wrapped she packed her bags to New York and never looked back.

That was almost a year and a half ago and while she's been involved in a few smaller projects here and there, Lexa for the most part has been out of the public eye. While NYC isn't as highly infested with paparazzi as LA is, she's still been in her fair share of tabloids and entertainment publications. Still, it's manageable and the actor has never felt as at peace.

The brunette makes her way down the block before trying to hail a cab, she's learned the hard way that hailing a cab in front of her own building can only lead to chaos and the occasional stalker. She quickly provides the address to the driver and pulls out her phone. Surprise, surprise there's already a text from Anya.

**Anya:** Please don't be rude in this meeting.

**Anya:** I mean it Lex, this project is good.

**Anya:**  Did you even read the script?

**Anya:** LEX!

Lexa laughs before shooting off a quick reply to her friend.

**Lexa:** I'm not going to screw this up. I already told you I'm onboard and yes, I did read the script.

**Lexa:** Asshole.

The cab comes to a halt, Lexa pays him generously and makes her way into the brown-stoned building. Once inside she's immediately greeted by a man she hasn't seen in quite some time.

Lexa smiles and removes her sun glasses, "Nyko, it is so lovely to see you again," she kisses his cheek and he pulls her in for a hug.

"It's been a few years Miss Woods."

"It has, so would you do me a favor and stop calling me Miss Woods?" she teases.

"Of course Lexa, of course."

Nyko gestures for Lexa to walk in front of him as they head towards the elevator. Their ride to the 30th floor only takes a few seconds but in that time Nyko and Lexa are able to catch up on their lives since they've last seen each other. The bell dings and Nyko and Lexa exit laughing and Indra's already waiting for them at the front desk.

"I offer you the lead role in my movie and you come to your meeting dressed like that?" Indra says.

Nyko gulps, looking at Indra and then to Lexa and back to Indra. The tall woman breaks out into a smile and Lexa greets her with a hug.

"You know you still scare the shit out of me," Lexa says hugging her again.

"Fear equals power," Indra replies with a twinkle in her eye.

"And where did you hear that?" Lexa teases while following Indra down the hall.

"A little commander may have said it to me in passing," Indra says and her and Nyko laugh. Nyko holds the conference room door open for the ladies to enter and Lexa shakes her head.

"How is it that one line has haunted me my entire career?"

"Oh Lexa, you'll always be my commander, don't forget that," Indra says taking a seat. "But today's a different story." Indra nods to Nyko who dims the lights and lowers the window's shades, a projector turns on and a photo fills the screen.

"This is what we envisioned," Indra says beginning her pitch but Lexa waves her off.

"Indra, I'm doing this film. You don't need me to pitch me on it. I'm sold."

Indra smiles, "Have I taught you nothing?"

"You've taught me everything and you've made me everything. I'm doing this film, turn the lights back on and tell me more about these characters." 

Nyko grins and Indra throws her hands up in surrender, "Very well then, let's begin."

* * *

Their meeting lasts a little over an hour and a half in which they talked 40% about the upcoming project while 60% was spent catching up. Indra was the co-creator of The Ark, the show that launched Lexa Woods into child stardom and her career has only gone up from there.

"So it's settled then?" Indra says closing her notebook. "You're onboard?"

Lexa laughs, "Indra, for the tenth time, yes. I'm onboard."

"What happened to the Lexa Woods who doesn't do rom-coms?" Nyko says.

"I see you're spoken to Anya..." She grumbles.

"No - I've read your interviews," Nyko teases. "So why the change of heart?"

"Nyko are you trying to evoke emotion out of the Commander?" Indra laughs and Lexa blushes, if it were anyone else Lexa would immediately chew them out but not Indra and Nyko. Lexa basically grew up on the set of The Ark, Indra and Nyko were the closest things to parents she'll ever have. Lexa was an orphan, her parents abandoned her when she was three because a child couldn't pay for drugs. She was left on the steps of a fire house in a not so nice part of town. She's been through her share of foster homes until she found a family, Anya's family that took her in and showed her what love could feel like.

"Maybe I've had a change of heart?"

"Are you asking or are you telling?" Nyko asks.

"Nyko..." Lexa whimpers and Nyko only smiles.

"I won't probe, it's just nice to see you again kiddo," and Lexa smiles at the term of endearment she hasn't heard in years. Nyko shrugs and says, "Old habits die hard."

"That's a habit I don't mind," Lexa's phone vibrates and she rolls her eyes at Anya's name popping up. "So who did you have in mind for casting?"

"Well we've cast your roommate in the film and a few of the other smaller roles. Right now we're just waiting to hear back on your love interest," Indra replies.

"Who do you have in mind?" Lexa asks flipping through the script again.

"Clarke Griffin."

The name sounds familiar but the brunette can't quite pinpoint where or what she's seen her in but she assumes if Indra has requested her then she must be good.

"You don't know who she is?" Nyko asks sensing confusion for the actor.

"Sounds familiar but - no."

"She's been in a few rom-com's and is a regular on NYC Med."

"Interesting..." but then it hits her, she remembers where she's heard that name before. "She's that party girl isn't she?"  

"Lexa...I know what you're going to say," Indra begins. "She's not like..."

_Costia._

Lexa does her best to smile and replies, "I trust your judgement Indra. Yours and Nyko's, if she's the best person for the role, who am I to argue?"

Indra gives her a tight lipped smile and nod. Lexa stands and Nyko stands with her to escort her to the elevator.

"Don't be a stranger okay?" He says pulling her in for a hug.

"I wouldn't dare," she smiles and heads into the elevator. When the doors shut she makes a call, "Lincoln, get me everything you know on Clarke Griffin."

* * *

"O, this story is amazing," the blonde says from her patio as she skims through the script again. From the patio table next to her, Octavia can see various highlights and notes on the script and she smirks.

"Did I do good, or did I do good?"

"You did fucking amazing O, when do we start?"

The brunette shuts her laptop, "Pending a meeting with Indra and her producer, we'll be good to go."

"You are a gift from heaven Octavia Blake, I think celebrations are in order," Clarke stands and goes inside, Octavia faintly hears the sound of a blender and in no time the blonde returns with a margarita pitcher and two glasses.

"So who's my leading lady?" Clarke says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Lexa Woods," the brunette replies nonchalantly. Clarke spits out her drink.

"What?" Her eyes are wide with excitement.

"Mhm..." Octavia says while take a sip of her margarita.

"Lexa fucking Woods. Well, shit."

"I know what you're thinking Griff and I'm going to stop you right now. Fraternizing with your co-stars, off limits. Understand? Off. Limits. This is a huge deal for you, a movie with Indra Ground can change everything. Please tell me you're going to be on your A game."

Clarke knows Octavia's just looking out for her best interest, she's her best friend after all. She knows she can't afford to blow it. She knows what the media thinks of her, she knows her face is probably plastered on at least five tabloid covers at her local supermarket. She knows but at the same time she hasn't done anything about it.

"I've also hired you a publicist."

That snaps Clarke out of her daze very quickly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me, a publicist. She's really - "

Clarke waves her hand, "No way am I dealing with a publicist, come on O. You're my manager, isn't that enough?" Clarke pouts.

"If you'd let me finish...You'd hear me say that you're publi -"

The backyard door swings open and a tall slender brunette walks in, bags in hand, combat boots, black jeans and shirt with a red leather jacket.

"Raven Reyes reporting for duty!"

Clarke shrieks and runs over to best friend throwing her arms around her in a bear hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Octavia clears her throat, "If you would have let me finish Clarke, you'd hear me say that Raven is coming onboard as your publicist."

Clarke grins and drags the other brunette to the table, running back inside for an empty glass for Raven.

"You look good Rae, I see Chicago treated you well," O says raising her glass to cheers.

"Chicago is...Chicago. It's definitely no California," she raises her glass and Clarke follows suit. "To the three amigos, being reunited again." The girls clink glasses and spend the rest of the afternoon laughing and soaking up that West coast sunshine.

* * *

Octavia tends to getting Raven set up in a room of her own and Clarke is back to going over her script. She's probably read it at least five times since that morning. Octavia's really happy for her friend, she is but deep down she really hopes she doesn't screw this one up. 

"What's on your mind O?" Raven asks practically reading her mind. "You're worried about Clarke aren't you?"

Octavia sighs, "I can't help it. She's been...Not out of control but...She seems lost." Octavia takes a seat on Raven's newly made bed and sighs again. "I feel like I've failed her, as her best friend, I've failed her."

"First off, you're only one of her best friends," she smirks. "Second, you haven't failed anyone. You work so hard to keep her afloat, she knows that." Raven takes a seat next to Octavia, taking her friends hand in hers. "Everything's going to be okay O."

Octavia nods and allows herself to be comforted by her friend for the first time in many months since their last encounter. "I missed you, you know?" Raven whispers, her thumb now tracing small circles on the other brunette's hand. "Chicago...It was good but it wasn't this good."

_There I said it_.

Octavia grips the girl's hand tighter and Raven cups Octavia's face with her free hand. There's so much left unsaid and so much they're both afraid to say. Neither knows what to do but no one's moving. Octavia leans into Raven's touch and closes her eyes. Her mind flashes to that night and Raven can tell where she's gone.

"Hey...Octavia..."

Octavia's eyes open and she looks directly at her. "I'm okay." She stands and Raven immediately misses the warmth her body brought her. "We're leaving for New York in two hours, just for a few days. Pack light, I'm sure Griff will want to treat you for joining the team."

Raven nods, "You got it."

Octavia exits her room and returns to her own, she's already packed so she bites the bullet and finally calls her brother back.

"Hey Bell."

_"I must be dreaming because my baby sister never calls me back. At least not this quickly!"_

She smiles, "That's rude. You know I'm busy but I just wanted to say hi and let you know I'm off to New York for a few days."

_"Ah - and how is the Princess?"_

"She's good, Raven's here now actually, she's coming onboard as her -"

_"Sorry, did you say Raven?"_

Octavia mentally kicks herself in the ass for mentioning her, "Yeah, she's coming on as Clarke's publicist."

_"Are you okay with that?"_

_No._

"Yeah," She knows she doesn't sound convincing but she knows her brother won't pry, at least until he senses that she's ready to talk.

_"If you need me, you know I can take some time off. I can be on a flight anytime or take you here, whatever you need. You know your nephew and niece would love to see you."_

"Thanks Bell, I'll keep that in mind. Skype date soon okay? Love you big brother." Octavia hangs up the phone and lays down. She glances at the time and sees she has at least a solid twenty minutes to take a quick nap before having to head to the airport. She's about to close her eyes when there's a knock at her door. It can't be Clarke seeing as Clarke has zero manners when it comes to entering any room so it can only be...

"Hey, it's Raven," she hears through the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Raven's shed herself of her jacket and she's in a pair of very tight yoga pants.

"O, I just wanted to say -" Raven doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Octavia's on her feet and pushing the other brunette against her door and kissing her.

It takes a moment for Raven to realize what's going on but Octavia kisses her harder and Raven opens her mouth just slightly for their tongues to meet. Raven doesn't realize she's moaning softly into Octavia's mouth until the other girl pulls away. Both girls are breathing heavy, eyes pupils blown with want and desire.

"Octavia," Raven's shaking her shoulders now. "Octavia, wake up."

Octavia's eyes pop open, she's sweating and there's a familiar pool of wetness in her very much ruined underwear but that's the least of her worries. Raven's standing above her with hands still on both of her shoulders. The brunette realizing they were still touching quickly pulls away and moves steps aside.

"Sorry, I knocked but you were dead asleep it seems. The car's here to take us to the airport. I'll just let Clarke know you'll be a second."

Octavia nods and Raven leaves, she was most definitely shit of luck.

* * *

“Sounds great, I’ll let her know. We’ll see you tonight. Thanks Nyko."

Lexa sensing that Anya’s phone call is over peeks her head in from the balcony.

“Care to share?"

“That was Nyko, looks like Clarke and her manager flew into town to finalize the deal with Indra. They’d like us all to meet them for dinner."

Lexa nods, not seeming too enthusiastic and Anya picks up on it real quick. She joins her best friend on her balcony overlooking Central Park.

“I’ll never get tired of this view,” Anya says and she’s only met with silence. Lexa’s mind is everywhere but the present. “Everything okay Lex?"

The brunette still doesn’t say a word so Anya tries again. “This movie’s going to be good, I know it is Lex. You just need to give it a chance."

Lexa looks at Anya, “I had Lincoln pull her file."

Anya rolls her eyes, “Oh come on Lex, you can’t keep doing that for every co-star you have, you’re not some army general. You’re an actor."

“Say what you want but if I’m getting involved…professionally, with someone, I should at least know something about the person I’m getting into to bed with.” Anya cocks her brow. “Figuratively of course."

“You know, you were always a sucker for a good blonde,” Anya teases.

“The fact that you’re even thinking I could…I’d never do such a thing Anya."

“Chill Commander, it was a joke,” Anya looks at her phone and back towards her friend. “We have dinner in an hour, so be ready."

Anya takes her leave and Lexa yells back, “Yes mother.” Lexa sighs and returns to her view of Central Park. From high up it looks peaceful, she can see the tiny figures moving amongst the trees, she can see the trails of yellow from taxi cabs lined up looking for patrons, and every so often a loose ballon floating up into the sky. There’s a knock on the balcony door, it’s Anya pointing towards her watch indicating her time of daydreaming is up and she needs to start hauling ass if they’re going to make it on time.

* * *

Clarke, Raven and Octavia are fifteen minutes late to dinner. Anya, Nyko and Indra don’t seem to mind but Lexa on the other hand is anything but pleased.

“Lexa, relax,” Anya says trying to calm her best friend.

“I’m fine,” she grits but everyone can see she clearly isn’t.

Nyko looks at his watch again and back at Indra, “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute. Their hotel’s in Midtown, you know what that kind of traffic is like at this hour."

Lexa smiles and nods, she knows she needs to play it cool. She knows nothing about Clarke other than what Lincoln was able to dig up on her and even so, it doesn’t seem very promising. Lexa downs the rest of her wine, Anya shoots her a glance and just as the brunette’s about to wave over the waiter for a refill, the hostess appears with three women in tow.

Nyko stands and gestures to the three chairs across from him, “Clarke a pleasure to see you again."

The blonde smiles and it’s a smile Lexa’s studied before but seeing it in person is quite unforgettable.

“I am so sorry we’re late. Traffic is horrible and by the time we made it out of Midtown our driver was going through what seemed like a very traumatic breakup on his phone so we decided to hop out and walk."

The three girls take their seats and immediately begin drinking their water, when the waiter appears Nyko orders another bottle of wine for the table and another pitcher of water. When everyone is settled, Indra clears her throat and begins her introductions.

“I’ll keep this short, seeing as I’ve talked both of our leading ladies’ ears off earlier today but I just wanted to say how excited I am to be working with two amazing talents.” Indra smiles looking at Clarke and then at Lexa. “I have no doubt that this film will be successful and I really just cannot wait to get things started."

The table cheers and Clarke steps up first, “Well I guess this is sort of awkward, like your first day of high school awkward when none of your friends are in your homeroom, but I just wanted to say I am a fan of everything you’ve done Lexa. I know how nerdy that sounds but truly, I’ve watched you my entire life.”

Blue eyes melt into green ones and Clarke is clearly fangirling over her co-star while her two best friends snicker next to her.

Realizing that eyes are on her Lexa speaks, “It’s a pleasure meeting you as well Clarke. I look forward to working with you."

If Clarke feels defeated by Lexa’s response she doesn’t show it. Instead she takes a sip of her wine, smiles, and draws her attention back to Nyko and Indra. Dinner goes by agonizingly slow, for the most part the blonde enjoyed herself despite fighting every instinct in her not to look at Lexa. There’s something about how the brunette reacted to her that just doesn’t sit right.

“Well ladies, I appreciate you joining Nyko and I for dinner tonight. We’re still working on casting a few other roles but rehearsals should be underway in a few weeks, in which we’ll regroup back in LA."

Lexa nods and smiles, doing her best to hide the fact that she has to return to LA. Anya sensing her doubts quickly laces their fingers together and gives her a light squeeze. Raven notices the interaction right away and nudges Octavia to look. Raven raises her brow and Octavia just shrugs it off.

The group makes their way outside, hugs and phone numbers are exchanged and once Nyko and Indra leave Clarke tries once more to interact with the brunette.

“So we’re headed back to our hotel,” she says.

“Very well, I hope you girls enjoy yourselves,” Lexa replies and Anya scoffs and steps in.

“Lexa's place is a few blocks from here, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you guys came by for a nightcap."

Lexa looks absolutely betrayed at what her friend has just suggested but when the three other girls smile and accept the invitation, Lexa has no choice but to oblige.

* * *

The elevator ride is sufficiently awkward and Lexa’s thankful she has Anya to buffer. Being social was never one of Lexa’s strong suits despite what her occupation might suggest. The elevator arrives to the penthouse and Clarke’s the first one to speak.

“Well fuck."

Lexa’s taken by back by the bluntness of the girl and it kind of makes her like the blonde a bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m such a potty mouth,” the blonde giggles.

Lexa smiles, “Don’t apologize, I drop my share of expletives here and there as well."

Octavia and Raven are already exploring Lexa’s home with Anya acting as their guide and it the two girls finally realize they’re alone. This time Lexa takes the initiative and asks Clarke if she’d like anything but the blonde simply nods her head no and instead moves her attention to the centerpiece of Lexa’s living room, a piano.

“Do you play?” Clarke asks running her hands across the ivory.

“A bit, yes."

“I’ve always wanted to play an instrument,” Clarke says taking a seat at the piano. “I was never quite good at the musical thing."

“You know it’s never too late to learn,” Lexa says suddenly finding herself drawn to the girl. “I honestly have never taken a lesson either, I just kind of figured out what made sense…if that makes sense,” Lexa laughs.

“You’re cute,” Clarke laughs back and regrets it almost immediately. Lexa gives her a small smile and gestures towards the piano bench.

“Mind if I take a seat?"

“Only if you’ll play me something,” Clarke says moving to the couch to give Lexa the piano bench.

The brunette takes a seat, her back immediately straightens up and her hands hover over the keys. She wiggles them a bit and Clarke thinks that maybe she’s having second thoughts but then a low melody begins to fill the room and suddenly Clarke is entranced by the sounds around her. The rhythm is slow but is powerful. It’s borderline aggressive but still soft and innocent at the same time. Clarke watches the way Lexa’s hands gracefully move up and down the instrument, touching each note ever so softly but delivering a loud and powerful sound, then suddenly it stops and Clarke is brought back down to Earth.

“I…I can’t seem to remember the rest,” Lexa whispers.

_Is she crying?_

The brunette wipes at her eyes hoping Clarke doesn’t catch on. Before Clarke can say anything else their friends return to the main room to join them.

“Was that the piano I heard?” Anya asks giving Lexa quizzical look.

“It was,” Clarke answers. “I might have swayed her into playing for me. You play beautifully Lexa."

The brunette blushes causing Clarke to blush as well and Anya makes a note to bring it up later on.

“Well I’ve given the girls a tour, Clarke would you like one as well?” Anya asks breaking the somewhat awkward silence that’s developed. 

“I um, I should really see if Raven and Octavia want to get going or -“ The blonde looks around and finds that her friends are once again missing.

Lexa laughs, “It appears that the girls have found the game room, I think that’s Mario Kart I hear."

Clarke turns fifty shades of red at how embarrassing her friends are but before she can apologize there’s a knock at the door. Lexa looks at Anya who shrugs and goes to check the security camera.

“It’s Lincoln,” Anya says and Lexa nods telling her to let him in. The door open and a tall man dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt stands in the doorway.

“Evening Anya,” he says.

“To what do we owe the pleasure baby brother,” Anya teases and Clarke realizes that her and Lexa might have more in common than she thinks.

“Word got out that Clarke Griffin is here, it’s caused some chaos in the lobby and out back."

“Shit, I’m so sorry Lexa,” Clarke says once again taking the blame for something out of her control. “This…this happens quite a bit."

“Hey, it happens. Just part of the lifestyle you know?” Lexa turns her attention to Lincoln, “How bad is it?"

He sighs, “I’d suggest she stay here, at least until the chaos dies down and then I can escort her back to her hotel."

Lexa nods and turns back to Clarke, “I have a few spare rooms, you and your friends are more than welcome to stay the night."

“We couldn’t, I mean, I can’t put you out like that."

“It’s no problem at all, we both know how crazy the paparazzi can get. Please, stay, I insist."

Meanwhile Anya’s consulting with Lincoln to make sure that security on the floor is tight and that the building staff is made aware as well but it doesn’t stop her from snooping on her best friend as she interacts with an attractive blonde.

“If you insist, then I suppose I can’t say no,” Clarke beams. “I’ll go tell the girls."

Lexa joins Anya and Lincoln in their deliberations and immediately gets teased by Lincoln.

“She’s cute Lex."

Lexa’s eyes narrow, “You’re just as bad as your sister, Lincoln."

“Doesn’t change the fact that she’s cute,” he says smiling and Lexa quickly slaps Lincoln’s arm before he leaves.

The other girls return from the game room and Anya personally volunteers to take Raven and Octavia to the spare room next to her room since it’s on her side of the penthouse leaving Clarke to Lexa.

Lexa brings Clarke to the spare room next to hers. It’s cutely decorated and it makes Clarke feel at home. “I’ll bring you some spare clothes,” Lexa says and excuses herself.

Clarke meanwhile takes this time to check out the view from her window and like she thought it would be, it’s breathtaking.

“That view’s my favorite,” Lexa says startling the other girl. “I’d have chosen this room to be mine but I get too easily distracted, I’d never be able to sleep. I’d just want to watch everything going on outside.” Lexa lays down a set of pajamas for the girl, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just told you that."

“Don’t, it’s nice.” _Way to go Griffin._ “And by nice, I mean I like getting to know you. I mean we’re going to be working together after all and you know, getting to know each other is kind of crucial for our roles."

Lexa nods in agreement and ignores the way Clarke’s rambling makes her stomach do somersaults and instead says goodnight and leaves Clarke to her privacy.

When Lexa’s finally in the safety of her room she lays in bed and grabs the script off of her bedside table. For the first time in her career Lexa Woods is excited to be working on a rom-com and she tries to tell herself it isn’t because of the cute blonde in the next room over.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler fluff!

**Present Day**

“And cut!” The director calls for a twenty minute break to give the crew some time to change sets. The actors make their way off the set and into their respective trailers.

Anya and Octavia wave goodbye to each other and wish each other good luck as they follow their friends off set.

Octavia falls into step with her best friend, she looks at her and she sees the tears threatening to spill but don’t. At least not yet. They make it to the blonde’s trailer and the second the door is closed and securely locked, she breaks. Clarke is sobbing, her vision goes blurry, and all she can feel are strong arms wrapped around her middle pulling her onto the sofa. She closes her eyes and tries so hard to pretend that the arms holding her aren’t Octavia’s but instead of the woman she loves.

“I know Clarke…I know,” Octavia tries her best to soothe her trembling best friend continues to sob.

“I messed up O…I messed up so bad. On screen she’s so…She’s Lexa and I can’t…I know it’s not real…” Octavia feels her heart break for the girl. No one could have foreseen what happened and yet she felt somewhat responsible for not protecting her best friend.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I really am,” Octavia whispers but Clarke only cries harder so Octavia does what she’s had to do for the past two weeks and rocks her best friend until she recovers.

“I love her…I love her so much,” Clarke whispers.

* * *

**Four Months Earlier**

“Good morning Clarke,” Lexa greets her co-star as she takes a seat in the chair opposite her. “I’m sorry for running late, LA traffic…Definitely not New York that’s for sure."

The blonde laughs, “No need to apologize, I just sat down a few minutes ago. I was waiting for you to order."

The brunette graciously nods and turns to the waitress who has now joined their table.

“Coffee, black please.”

The blonde laughs again, “I should’ve known.” Lexa blushes at the girl’s laugh. “I’ll have an iced vanilla latte, please and a cheese danish.”

The waitress nods and leaves and Lexa almost wishes she’d come back after realizing how awkward it suddenly had become.

“So…” Lexa beings.

“So how are you liking being back in California?” Clarke asks.

“I…Uh…Lots of memories here,” Lexa says and Clarke can sense of apprehension in her answer. “New York is definitely my home now,” Lexa ends it there.

“Right…makes sense,” Clarke answers and thankfully before anymore awkward conversation can continue their drinks arrive and both girls let out a sigh of relief.

“Why did you want to meet with me Clarke?” Lexa asks finally breaking the silence.

“Straight to the point aren’t you Commander?” The nickname catches the other girl off guard and she blushes. Clarke swears it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

“So you’ve seen the show…” Lexa murmurs and she looks a bit grumpy.

“Lexa, the whole world has seen your show, you were absolutely adorable!” Clarke says with a grin on her face.

“And now?” The brunette is surprised at her own response and from the looks of it, the blonde is too. The blonde leans in slightly, resting her elbow on the table as her hand holds her head up.

“Well now…” Her eyes bore into Lexa’s before looking down at her lips and instinctively licking her own, “Now I’d say I don’t have any complaints."

Clarke’s response catches Lexa off guard again and this time Lexa isn’t able to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks and leave it to the lovely paparazzi of LA to show up at that specific moment.

“Fuck,” Lexa whispers as she does her best to maintain her composure. She fishes in her purse for her blacked out aviators meanwhile Clarke is still staring at the girl with adoring eyes. It isn’t until a camera flash and a stranger yells out her name does she snap out of it. She turns her attention to the cameras, giving them a wave and her signature Clarke Griffin grin and then they slowly disappeared.

“You don’t like being in the public eye, do you?” Clarke asks taking a sip of her coffee.

“What gave that away,” Lexa grumbled.

“You’re cute when you pout,” Clarke laughs and as if on cue, Lexa blushes again. “You don’t take compliments well do you Lexa?”

“What makes you say that?” The brunette says, fidgeting in her seat.

“Oh…Just a wild guess,” Clarke says licking her lips.

_What the hell are you doing Griffin? Get it together!_

The blonde’s internal struggle didn’t match her exterior but Lexa didn’t know that. Lexa on the other hand was fighting all urges to reciprocate the clear interest from the other girl but the better side of her knew better.

“So back to my previous question…”

“Right…Well I wanted to thank you again for letting my friends and I crash at your place that night."

 _That night._ Lexa’s heart pounded.

“There’s no need for thanks Clarke, it was the right thing to do."

Clarke nods, “Right…Well regardless, thank you. And secondly, I figured since you and I are to play best friends turned lovers…I figured we should probably get to know each other outside of our IMDB pages, don’t you think?"

Clarke has a point, Lexa can’t deny that but there’s a part of her that doesn’t see why this is necessary.

“I suppose,” the other girl finally manages to reply.

“You suppose?” Clarke’s face wrinkles. “I’m sorry but do you not have friends?”

The second Clarke said it, she regretted it. She never meant to say it the way she did and now she has no idea how to respond.

“I have friends."

You’d think Lexa would be offended, hurt even, but this is the kind of dialogue she can deal with. This is the kind of dialogue she’s known most of her life being shuffled from foster home to foster home.

“Lexa I - I didn’t mean -"

“You did mean it and it’s fine. I have friends, most of whom are out of the public eye because quite frankly I’m a very private person. I know it sounds weird considering my life’s profession is to be someone I’m not and appear in the media, but I assure you there’s a right way and a wrong way to this business."

Clarke sits there flabbergasted at what Lexa’s just said and she can’t seem to gather enough words to string into sentences so Lexa does it for her.

“You’re cute when you’re speechless."

_Lexa: 1. Clarke: 2. Almost even._

“Something the matter Clarke?” Lexa asks smirking into her coffee mug. Clarke not wanting to let the other girl know that she’s gotten to her simply waves her hand, flashes her a smile yet sultry smile that’s weakened her fair share of boys and girls, and replies with, “It takes a lot more than that to shake me up Lexa Woods and if you want to find out, let’s just say I’m not opposed to letting you."

Lexs gulps. _Lexa: 0. Clarke: 100._ The brunette then raises her mug in salute and Clarke follows suit.

“Well Clarke Griffin, what is it you want to know?"

* * *

**Present Day**

“You fumbled your line."

Lexa looks into the mirror to find Anya looking back at her.

“Everyone fumbles their lines at some point."

Anya sighs, “Lexa…If you need to take a break, take a -"

The brunette holds her hand up, silencing the other girl. “I’m fine. It was a mistake, it doesn’t mean anything."

“I never said it meant anything more…"

The actor scoffs, “You’re implying Anya, I can sense it in your fucking voice.” The swearing catches Anya’s attention.

“I don’t need to remind you who you’re doing this film for do I? You have a few more weeks of filming Lexa, you can do this. Maybe you just need to talk to Cla-"

Lexa turns to face her friend and for the first time in a very long time, Lexa looks small to her. She looks like the fourteen-year-old girl that was brought to her home a little over ten years ago.

“Lexa,” Anya almost whispers. “You don’t need to do this with me,” she says gesturing to the space around them. “It’s me, your sister. You have seen me at my worst and I, yours. You can talk to me, you don’t need to put up this…facade, not now, not ever, not with me."

Anya watches the other girl closely, the way her hands instinctively form into a fist and open and the way her eyes seem to fixate on one object in her trailer. She’s coming undone and while others would interpret her behavior as aggressive or evasive, Anya knows what this is. Lexa is coming undone.

“I love her Anya…I love her so much and I’m afraid she’ll never know."

* * *

**Four Months Earlier**

“Clarke, if you’re going to take selfies the entire time we run lines I’m going to have to insist on taking photos of you, taking photos of yourself and posting them on social media."

The brunette tosses her script across the room and lays down on the couch. The girls have been running lines for the past hour or so in which the blonde has taken a surprising amount of photos.

“You’re on social media?” the blonde asks stopping mid-selfie.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Lexa drawls while braiding her hair.

“I mean…Yes?” Clarke laughs. “I had no idea you were even on social media, what’s your user handle? I’ll follow you right now!"

Lexa rolls her eyes and obliges Clarke, “@LexaWoods, it’s the same for Twitter and Instagram.”

“How original…” The blonde murmurs and Lexa scoffs.

“Sorry we can’t all be PrincessPeach,” Lexa teases and Clarke raises her brow. “My, my, has Lexa Woods been stalking me on social media?"

Lexa’s cheeks flush and her gaze immediately goes anywhere but to her co-star’s

“Wait…But you don’t follow me on any social media…Wait…LEXA WHY AREN’T YOU FOLLOWING ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA?!"

The blonde was growing frustrated and Lexa wanting to see how many shades of blue Clarke’s face can get, decides to keep it up.

“I’m _very_ particular in who I follow,” Lexa smirks.

Clarke growing frustrated decides to take matters into her own hands (literally) as she furiously begins typing on her phone.

“Clarke…What are you doing?” Lexa’s voice is sharp but the other girl ignores her. “I mean it Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa moves over to the other couch in hopes of seeing what her co-star is up to but Clarke leans forward blocking all views from the brunette. Ever the relentless one, Lexa continues to reach for Clarke’s phone, ultimately landing her in the blonde’s lap right as she chucks her phone to the other couch.

“Sucker,” Clarke says sticking her tongue out and that’s when she realizes how close they are. She looks at Lexa’s lips and back to her green eyes, which in this light appear to have flecks of gold. _She’s beautiful._ Lexa finds herself leaning in, she doesn’t understand the gravitational pull Clarke has over her but she can’t seem to care. Clarke’s leaning in too, that part is obvious, they’re mere centimeters from each other and then a chiming sound goes off and both girls snap their faces forward.

“That’ll be the take out…” Lexa whispers her voice suddenly a bit raspy. “I’ll go…I’ll go get that.” She disentangles herself from the other girl, instantly missing the contact, and goes to greet Lincoln at the door.

“Thanks Linc and here,” Lexa wrestles around the brown paper bag for a box of potstickers and hands it over to her childhood friend and brother. “Got your fave,” she says smiling and Lincoln accepts it with a nod.

Lexa makes her way into the kitchen and goes to grab two plates and that’s when she notices her phone on the counter, blowing up with notifications from…everyone. Then she sees it, the tweet of all ungodly tweets.

 **@PrincessPeach:** My lovely co-star @LexaWoods isn’t following me on Twitter. Let’s get her to #FollowClarke2K16 and I’ll share a selfie with the bae ❤️

The tweet had over 500 likes and counting and too many retweets to even count. Lexa is in complete disbelief. She mutes her phone and stuffs it into her back pocket. She finishes divvying up the food and puts on her best game face as she returns to her living room, where surprise surprise, Clarke is taking selfies once again.

“Hope you’re hungry, I went a bit overboard with the Chinese food,” Lexa says raising the plates in her hands.

“Perfect, I’m starved!” Clarke says rubbing her hands together.

“Well good thing I ordered extra then…bae."

Clarke freezes, mid-bite of her egg roll and then grins, “Saw that did you?"

“Oh I think the whole world saw that Clarke…”

“You’re not mad are you?” She asks genuinely concerned.

Lexa shakes her head, “No…I mean, I’m always in the public. Social media was my way of retaining that sense of privacy but I think this is good. You know, for the film and all that…"

“Right, for the film,” Clarke nods a part of her somewhat hurt.

“Right."

Silence consumes them and only sounds of soft chewing and egg rolls breaking can be heard in Lexa’s LA home. Clarke leaves shortly after another quick run through of their lines, official rehearsals and filming began in just two weeks and while she doesn’t want to over do it, she wants to be prepared.

* * *

The next morning Clarke wakes up to a myriad of notifications which normally isn’t anything out of the usual but this was different.

She scrolls up to find the original feed and that’s when she sees it.

 **@LexaWoods:** Okay, okay. You win Griffin. #FollowClarke2K16 is officially over but you can say hello to bae.

Below her tweet is a photo of Clarke and busy studying her lines, she doesn’t remember Lexa having her phone on her during yesterday’s rehearsal but she sure as hell isn’t mad about it. She screenshots the tweet and quickly sends a reply to her co-star.

 **@PrincessPeach:** Told you, I always win ❤️ ❤️


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 or the chapter in which some shit gets uncovered.

**Present Day**

Anya steps out of the trailer just in time to catch Clarke and Octavia leaving theirs. Octavia takes a look in Anya's direction and both exchange a solemn look. Anya takes out her phone to look through the schedule for the rest of the day when Lexa emerges from her trailer sooner than expected. Anya raises her brow but Lexa quickly dismisses her and the two return to set in silence.

"Alright - we have one more scene to shoot today and it's a wrap," Nyko says getting the attention of the cast and crew on set. "Just a reminder tomorrow we have a closed set. Those of you who are needed should have been notified by now and then we'll resume shooting after the weekend. Any questions, you know where to find me, let's go guys!"

Clarke and Lexa are side-by-side in their respective makeup chairs for a quick touch up. Time that used to be spent singing along to music and dancing around their makeup artists are now silent and no one around them dares to question what's changed.

"Lexa," Anya says getting the brunette's attention, "Don't forget you're presenting at the charity event tonight." Lexa nods and averts her eyes from the mirror in front of her knowing what will be waiting, looking right back at her.

"Clarke, will you and the girls be in attendance still?" Anya asks trying to distract Lexa.

Clarke smiles, "Yes, we'll be there."

"Very well," Anya says. The artists finish their touch ups and the girls head back to set to take on their last scene of the day both absolutely dreading the next day's scene.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

"Oh my God, is that Shay Mitchell?" Raven asks mouth hanging open as she makes her way through the studio lot.

"Raven you're drooling," Octavia sneers, a little bitterness behind her words.

"I can't help it...She's so...Wow."

Octavia rolls her eyes and Clarke notices it making a mental note to bring it up to her friend later. They're quickly joined by Lexa and Anya, coffees in hand and handing them over to each girl.

"Thanks," Clarke says to Lexa despite that Anya's the one who handed her, her drink.

"You're welcome..." Anya mumbles under her breath and Lexa nudges her slightly in the ribs.

Clarke takes a sip of her drink and her eyes light up, "You remembered?" She asks looking at Lexa and the brunette blushes and just nods.

"You guys are insufferable," Octavia groans.

"I second that statement," Anya chimes in and the girls laugh.

They're about a month into filming and things have been going better expected. For someone who was so hesitant to join a project like a rom-com Lexa seems to be having the time of her life. Even Anya notices, Lexa's more lighthearted and less stressed on set than she's ever been and as much as Anya hates to credit it to her co-star, she knows it's because of her.

Because of Clarke.

The girls arrive to the actors' trailers and while Octavia and Raven opt to head to craft services, Clarke invites Lexa to hers to go over the notes Indra gave them for that morning's scenes. Lexa all but waits a second to respond to Clarke and that's where she finds herself now, laying across Clarke's bed notes sprawled in front of her.

"Have you kissed many people?" Clarke asks taking Lexa by surprise.

"That's a rather personal question don't you think?" The brunette replies taking a sip of her coffee.

Clarke laughs, "No like for work. Have you had to kiss a lot of people?"

"Oh," Lexa replies a bit disappointed, "I've done my fair share of kissing on set..."

Clarke seems to ease a bit at her reply, "I always get nervous, this will only be my second time."

"You're a lot more innocent than the media makes you out to be you know that?"

Clarke throws a pillow at the other girl, "Don't be rude Lexa!" She laughs. "I can't help it if I like to have fun, you know there's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun from time to time Commander."

"I don't have time for fun, I work, that's fun," Lexa says turning back to her script covered in notes.

"Lexa, come on I'm trying to talk to you."

The girl sighs and places her script out of sight, focusing in on Clarke, "Okay. Talk."

A gust of nervousness suddenly hits Clarke and she's almost embarrassed to say what she says next.

"Would you kiss me?"

That was the last thing Lexa was expecting to hear from her co-star.

"What?"

"Will you kiss me?" Clarke says again her confidence clearly waning.

"Clarke, it's just a scene. You have nothing to worry about," the brunette says sitting up to face the girl.

"Lexa..." Clarke pleads. "I'm nervous. I don't want to look inexperienced. This role means a lot to me, I don't want to risk it. I want the chemistry between us to be as well as possible, I don't want to get stuck being typecast as the party girl. I want what you have. I want a career, a successful one and I just want to make sure I don't look like a -"

Lexa grabs Clarke and kisses her, effectively ending her rant and surprising the other girl. Expecting her to pull away Lexa slows down and pulls away slightly but Clarke cradles her face and pulls her back in. Lexa happily obliges and positions herself to pull Clarke even closer, her mind is everywhere and nowhere at the same time and when Clarke swipes her tongue at Lexa's bottom lip the brunette does everything to keep herself from moaning. It may have worked the first time but the second time Clarke's tongue tries to find its way into Lexa's mouth the brunette lets out a low moan snapping both girls out of the moment.

Their breaths are shallow and neither girl is willing to open their eyes just yet for fear of ruining what just happened but it's a knock on the door from one of the PA's that makes them jump apart.

Lexa stands and grabs her notes, "So I think you'll do just fine during our scene. I'll see you later Clarke," and Lexa all but flies out of the trailer leaving a flustered Clarke behind.

* * *

 Raven watches as Lexa quickly rushes down the steps of Clarke's trailer, lipstick smudged and cheeks most definitely flushed. She nudges Octavia who's busy hoarding snacks from craft services and looks over to where Raven is pointing.

Octavia smirks, "I'm surprised it took them this long to figure it out."

"You think they have? I don't see it happening."

"You don't see a lot of things happening Rae."

This catches Raven's attention and she looks over at Octavia who looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and is clearly surviving off of energy drinks and candy.

"O, you know you can talk to me right?"

Octavia nods her braids bouncing off her back as she does, "I'm okay. I promise." I'm not.

Raven sensing the girl might be lying decides to take a different approach, "You know I was thinking maybe you and I could get together. You know, pizza and movies like we used to."

Octavia closes her eyes only momentarily as images of their old hangout sessions flash before her eyes. Two college freshmen, watching whatever cheesy Lifetime movie was on at the time, a box of pizza shared between the two and their hands, entangled with one another beneath the sheets.

"That was a long time ago Raven," Octavia finds the strength to say.

"Octavia, things are different now...I'm different."

Octavia just nods her head as the two continue to walk towards Clarke's trailer.

"Octavia please, I'm ready," Raven pleads and Octavia stops in her tracks to look at her. The battle raging on in her head versus the one in her heart are completely opposites and try as she might to side with her head, Octavia gives in to her heart.

"Okay, tonight."

* * *

**Present Day**

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Octavia asks as she zips the blonde's dress up.

"I've already committed, I can't not go."

"You already donated Clarke, you don't need to go."

The blonde shakes her head, "I can't be that girl anymore Octavia..." Clarke's hands shake as she tries to change her earrings for the third time that night.

Octavia nods her head and understands. Clarke's trying to turn over a new leaf, it might be too late for Lexa to see it but Octavia hopes that her best friend is truly committed this time.

There's a soft knock at the entryway to Clarke's room and Raven's standing there with a small smile on her face dressed in a stunning floor length red dress.

"You look beautiful Clarke," Raven says kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"What am I chopped liver?" Octavia mumbles from behind and Raven spins around to greet her.

"You, Octavia Blake are absolutely gorgeous," Raven kisses the other girl ever so gently on the lips and then again on her cheek.

"Stop trying to butter her up Rae, she's on her period you're not getting laid tonight," Clarke smirks and the trio erupt into laughter. They make their way to leave but not before Octavia gently pulls Raven back to whisper the dirty things she will be giving her later that night.

* * *

"You're not nervous are you?" Anya asks as she puts the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'm fine Anya, I've presented awards before, tonight won't be any different," Lexa replies putting on another layer of lipstick before standing to leave.

"I know, this just...This is different."

Lexa feels her heart start to race. She closes her eyes and steadies herself before acting next. She knows Anya is just looking out for her but tonight, tonight has to be like any other charity event. She's going to do her job, nothing more.

"Tonight will be fine Anya. Shall we?"

* * *

The red carpet for the event is in full gear as celebrities from every industry make their way down the red carpet, stopping for the occasional interview and photo op. Due to the upcoming film, Lexa and Clarke are asked to walk the carpet together and despite protests from Raven, the girls finally give in and do as their told.

Clarke goes first and Lexa is instantly mesmerized by her. The golden dress hugs Clarke in all the right places and the flash of bulbs going off around her make her look angelic. You wouldn't believe Clarke had only been in Hollywood for a little under three years by the way she worked the cameras. She was born for this. Lexa watches the blonde a bit more while waiting for her cue to join her. The publicist working the carpet gives her a quick tap on the shoulder and Lexa begins her descent down the red carpet. She's instantly met with bulbs flashing in her face and the shouts of her name begging her to look one way or the other.

Instantly Lexa transform into a goddess, gliding down the red carpet smiling and waving at the photographers and fans who came in hopes of meeting a few of the celebrities of the night. But it's not just the audience that's captivated by the brunette but her co-star as well who has stopped mid-interview to stare at the commotion that Lexa's created by simply smiling. Lexa finally makes her way down towards Clarke to join her for an interview and all tension between the two seems to have dissolved while they're both entranced with one another.

"Lexa you look absolutely stunning," the reporter says going to shake her hand.

"I can't take all the credit, the dress does all the work, I simply put it on," she smiles and the reporter laughs.

"So you two are starring in the upcoming Indra Ground film, what can you tell us about it?"

Clarke takes the lead, "It's a romantic comedy but there's a twist. It's not what you'd typically expect from a rom-com but it has its moments."

"What's it like working with Lexa, Clarke?"

The question stumps Clarke for a second because what can she say other than how absolutely amazing she is? "She's amazing, I couldn't have asked for a better partner. Kissing her doesn't completely suck either," Clarke teases and the reporter eats it up.

"I'm sure your co-star agrees, Lexa what's it been like working on a rom-com, you've shied away from them before."

Lexa nods, "It's definitely different but working with people like Indra and Nyko make it extremely easy to do my job. As for kissing Clarke, well I think the film will speak for itself."

Clarke's surprised by her response and Lexa is a bit as well. The two excuse themselves and return to walking the carpet, stopping occasionally for short interviews and greeting other celebrities they've come to know. They're nearing the end of the carpet when Lexa spots a fan dressed from head to toe in a Commander costume.

Despite people urging her to continue inside Lexa stops and goes to the little girl to crouch down next to her.

"You make quite the commander, I love your costume."

The little girl with wide eyes instantly beams and turns around for the star, "My mom helped me make it! You're my favorite!"

Lexa chuckles, "Well this costume is amazing. What's your name sweetie?"

"Luna, I want to be Commander when I grow up."

This warms Lexa's heart as she shakes Luna's hand and her mother's.

"Well Luna, would you mind taking a picture with me?" The little girl's jaw drops at Lexa's request but excitedly shakes her head. "Hold on, let me help you," Lexa says as she goes to move the barricade to let the girl through.

"Alright you ready Luna?" Lexa asks and the girl nods once again. "Okay, say cheese!" The brunette takes a quick selfie of the two as the cameras around her continue to flash around them as well. Lexa escorts Luna back to her mother and gives the girl a big hug.

"Thank you Luna, this quite possibly is the best part of my night. Take care!" Lexa gives her one last wave and makes her way into the building where a smiling Clarke is standing nearby. Lexa simply nods and continues to make her way inside.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

"You did what?" Anya screeches at Lexa after the brunette fills her in on what happened between her and Clarke. "Oh you liked it didn't you you dirty little..."

"Anya!"

The girl laughs, "Well on the bright side you get to do it again in a few minutes..."

Lexa's eyes go wide, "What are you talking about? We're not shooting that scene today!"

"Au contraire sister, Indra had to readjust because of something wrong with one of the sets today. That scene is being filmed in a matter of minutes," Anya smugly replies.

"Fuck," Lexa says rubbing her temples. She is in no way equipped to handle kissing Clarke again, not because she doesn't want to but because she absolutely wants to.

"Better go chug a bottle of mouthwash lover girl, you're due in five minutes," Anya says exiting her trailer. The second the door shuts Lexa rushes to the sink, brushes her teeth and rinses out her mouth at least three times, just to be safe.

She leaves and heads towards set running into Clarke on her way. Lexa silently greets her and the two walk in tandem towards the set.

Clarke speaks first, "Did you see the change in scenes today?"

"I did, how do you feel?" Lexa finds herself saying.

"Like I shouldn't have a problem," Clarke smiles and this puts both girls at ease. The girls walk onto set and are quickly brought in for a quick touch up before setting up to shoot.

Nyko walks over and greets the girls, "So I'm sure you're aware of the adjustments to today's schedule. Nothing to worry about, we just need to get this shot in as the sun sets and we'll be good to go for the day!" The girls nod and thank their stylists before changing into their outfits and heading back outside.

"So do you think Clarke's going to choke?" Raven giggles.

"I think it might be Lexa choking," Anya replies and Raven raises her brows.

"Well this just got good."

The director calls for the special effects to go in play and suddenly the outdoor set is flooded with rain from the sprinklers above, Indra calls for the background actors to begin and then, "Action!"

Clarke's character, Alex, comes into frame and she's crying while trying to hail a cab in the busy city set. Quickly Lexa's character, Charlie comes into view.

"Alex, what are you doing? You're going to get sick, please just come back in side," she pleads.

Alex wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to steady her voice, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, please just come back inside."

"Charlie, will you please just...I can't do this okay! This is killing me! You can't sit there and tell me that we have isn't real because I know it is. You can't tell me that this is all in my head Charlie you just can't. How can you deny something that is so blatantly obvious and right in front of you!"

Charlie pauses, "Alex, if you'll just come inside we can talk about this."

"No, I'm done talking," Alex raises her hand as two more cabs drive by and with no luck continue to drive past her. Charlie gets closer to her and reaches out to turn her around and kisses her.

Alex is surprised but immediately reacts pulling her body closer to Charlie's. The girls find their rhythm and grip each other tighter as the rain continues to fall. Alex pulls back and looks into Charlie's eyes questioningly.

"I was done talking too."

Indra calls cut and the rain immediately stops but the girls are still holding each other. Clarke looks at Lexa her eyes still searching for an answer but is interrupted by Indra calling out to them.

"Girls! That was amazing! The chemistry, the improv between you two, I don't think we'll need to shoot that one again!" Indra raves as she makes her way over to her producers.

Anya walks over towards Lexa and tosses her a towel and then one to Clarke as she gets scurried away by her own team.

"So that wasn't in the script..." Anya says as Lexa wrings out her hair.

"It was a kissing scene, it was in the script."

"If I recall correctly Alex is supposed to kiss Charlie, not the other way around."

Lexa huffs, "You know that Indra advocates for improv if the moment calls for it, that moment called for it can you please drop it?"

"Oh it's the furthest thing from dropped baby sister."

* * *

Back at Clarke's trailer the blonde is getting a similar grilling from her friends.

"So you totally have the hots for her," Raven smiles.

"She's attractive how could I not?"

"Because she's your co-star, you can't do that Clarke," Octavia says acting as the voice of reason. "You guys have great chemistry, I can't deny that but you're working. You can't do that, at least not now."

"Ignore her," Raven says, "Tell us what it was like!" Raven is as giddy as a school girl but Octavia quickly shoots her a glare and she settles down.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way, I mean we spend a lot of time together but we're actors, we're partners in this."

"So you do you have feelings for her!" Raven screams.

"Raven, will you please just..." Clarke blushes. "Fine, yes I might have a thing for the Commander."

"Oh that's hot, I bet you she likes to be called that in bed," Raven gestures and Clarke's cheeks burn at the thought.

"Guys...What am I going to do..."

And that's when Clarke Griffin knew that no matter what happened, all she knew was that she wanted to be Lexa's.

* * *

**Present Day**

"First and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone for being here. Tonight means a great deal for me and I know that there are others here in which your support means everything to them," Lexa says standing behind a podium. "As cliche as this may sound, tonight we are here to bring awareness to the impact of what it means working in this industry. Often times actors, musicians, crew members and more are subject to high stress and high volume of work that they resort to less than ideal measures to cope . As a result, we have lost too many wonderful minds from this industry, one of them being Costia Hielo."

A photo of Costia appears on the projector and Lexa looks up at the beautiful girl who she once called hers, she waits for the tears to come but they don't and it's that confidence that helps her proceed.

"Costia Hielo took her life a year ago today. Many of you remember her as my witty and sarcastic co-star, others may remember her vivacious outlook on life but to me she was more than that. Wherever she went Costia held her head high and brought light to the darkest of days."

Clarke watches as the brunette delivers her speech with such poise and suddenly it hits her who Costia really is to Lexa.

"Psst...Anya," Clarke whispers to the brunette at the table next to hers. Anya looks annoyed but obliges the Clarke nonetheless. "Costia...That's her isn't it?"

Anya nods and redirects her attention back to her sister who is coming to a close on her speech.

"So once again, thank you everyone for coming out tonight. Your support means everything to myself and everyone else on the board. Please eat up, enjoy your cocktails and be sure to stop by the silent auction table!"

The ballroom erupts into applause and Lexa gracefully makes her way back to her seat where Anya is waiting for her, arms wide open.

"You did great baby sis."

"It wasn't easy but I'm just glad this part of the night is over," Lexa replies taking a sip of her champagne.

"She'd be very proud of you Lexa," Lincoln chimes in from his seat and Lexa gives him a small smile. The brunette barely has any time to eat let alone socialize as she's whisked away to greet other donors and pose for photos.

* * *

She watches her as she shoomzes with other guests with Anya trailing her and interjecting when it makes sense. Clarke can't help but feel jealous, wishing it were next to her instead of Anya, knowing that she's just doing her job.

"If you grip that glass any tighter you'll break it Princess," Raven says and Clarke quickly releases her hold.

"Sorry...I'm just not feeling like myself, I'm going to get some air." Raven and Octavia both nod as they watch their friend leave before returning their attention back to one another.

Clarke smiles as she weaves in and out of the crowd, doing her best to remain unseen to get to the nearest exit in dire need of fresh air. She exits the ballroom and finds a balcony unlocked and makes her way outside.

The fresh air fills her lungs and almost instantly she feels at ease. She does this a few more times as she lets the events of that evening run through her head. She's so deeply enthralled in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the balcony door open.

"I apologize, I wasn't aware anyone else was out here."

_It's her._

"Stay...please," Clarke says looking up at the night sky and Lexa obeys but keeps her distance as she places her hands on the railing opposite of Clarke, taking in the sky on her side.

"You never told me about her," Clarke speaks again.

"There was nothing to tell."

"She was yours, why wouldn't you tell me?" Clarke pushes again.

"You were once mine too Clarke."

The air around them goes silent and Clarke finds herself not knowing what to say next. Lexa clears her throat in what the blonde thinks is an attempt to say something again but a light rap on the door gets Lexa's attention. Clarke leans forward a bit to see who it is and sees Anya beckoning Lexa to come inside.

"Thank you for coming Clarke," and she was gone but all Clarke can think about is how she still very much is still Lexa's. Still hers.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to preface this now by saying, Clexa is end game, but you are not going to be happy with this chapter. Do with it as you wish, but I hope that you'll have faith in me to deliver.
> 
> Cheers.

**Present Day**

If Clarke tries enough she can almost envision what it feels like to wake up next to her again. The events of the previous night replaying in her head. Their moment out on the balcony, the first time she's spoken to her outside of work. It meant everything and yet it was nothing. Clarke's alarm goes off and before she can turn it off Octavia's in her room with what smells like coffee and a not so great look on her face.

"What?"

"Have you checked the headlines today?"

Groaning Clarke reaches over to grab her phone while accepting the cup of coffee from her friend. She unlocks her phone, closing out irrelevant notifications until she sees what Octavia's referring to. A photo of Lexa and Clarke standing on the balcony from last night has somehow surfaced with headlines swirling with rumors of them reconnecting and some even far worse.

"She's going to freak out," Clarke groans again.

"Anya's already on it but she advised simply not addressing it," Octavia says taking a seat next to her friend. "This isn't the worst thing to happen to you guys. Let's just let it blow over, okay?"

Clarke nods as she lays her head in Octavia's lap, holding her tears at bay.

* * *

"I want whoever leaked those photos fired," Lexa yells.

"Baby sister, it's done. I've already spoken with Octavia, it's handled. If anything, I should be asking you why you were alone with her."

"That's none of your business," Lexa says turning to face her sister. "I...I didn't know she was there. I needed some fresh air and she was just..."

Lexa takes a seat on the bed...her eyes gazing at anything but Anya as she tries to hide her emotions.

"Love does not make you weak Lexa. Love is what makes you strong and what happened, I know it's still tearing at you inside but I promise you, you'll come back stronger than before."

"What if I don't want to come back from this? What if I'm okay feeling this pain because...Because it's all I'll have left of her."

Anya sighs and begins to play with Lexa's hair, carefully braiding it, "I don't think this is the end, you have the choice of changing the outcome every single day but for now, you let yourself feel what you're feeling and promise yourself that when you're ready to make a change that you will."

Lexa cries but no sound comes out. She wants to believe her sister so much, but the other part of her is telling her not to.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

"Hey Lexa, you wanna come grab a drink?" Raven asks as the girls pack up for the day. Lexa had barely dried off from their first kiss scene and she was taken a bit off guard.

"I should really go over my lines," she replies.

"You guys have tomorrow off," Raven quips. "Come on, it'll just be us. We know a little dive bar no one will find you guys."

Lexa hesitates for a moment before Anya cuts in and answers for her, "Text me the details, we'll see you there Reyes."

Anya practically drags Lexa back to her trailer to get her dried off and that's when Lexa decides to speak.

"What the hell Anya? I said no."

"You need to take the stick out and have a little fun Lex."

"I have plenty of fun," the actress pouts as she sheds her wet clothing. "I was going to watch that documentary on sharks tonight..."

Anya rolls her eyes, "Netflix will be there for you tomorrow, but tonight we go out. I need to get laid and you sure as hell do too."

* * *

It's only an hour later the Woods sisters find themselves standing outside of Dropship...and honestly it looked more like a drop shit. Raven really wasn't kidding when she said she knew a dive bar. The girls walk in with Lincoln in tow and it wasn't hard to find their friends. Clarke's laughter filled the air and Lexa immediately felt at ease, something her sister is too polite to call her out on.

Octavia's at the bar giving them all a quick hug before ordering a round of shots now that the gang was all there. Clarke's in a trance as she works on sinking the 8 ball and Lexa can't help but notice that there's a familiar looking, floppy-haired boy with a lopsided grin on his face directly next to Clarke trying to distract her. Lexa halts in her tracks causing a very annoyed Anya to bump into her.

"Lex, what the fu-" Anya follows her sister's line of sight and instantly puts her big sister guard up. "Why don't we just go grab another table?"

"We can't do that, you told them we'd be here," Lexa says rather annoyed.

"Well that was before, this is now."

Lexa considers the options, on one hand Octavia's the only one that's seen them and they could easily make up an excuse and leave before everyone else notices. On the other hand, Lexa knows that Anya's been dying for a night out. Before Lexa can answer, a pretty brunette in a simple jeans and t-shirt walks up to Lexa and asks to buy her a drink. Anya happily nudges her along and drags Lincoln to the back of the bar where their friends are.

"Hey guys," Clarke says greeting Anya and Lincoln and it's very noticeable how her eyes wander looking for the third Woods sibling. "I thought Lexa was coming?" she asks.

"She's at the bar," Anya replies rather dryly. Clarke looks towards the bar the best she can under the dim lights and spots Lexa and giggling with a pretty brunette after just taking a shot. Clarke does her best not to let her disappointment show but Anya knows better, so instead, she tests the waters.

"One can only hope she gets laid tonight," Anya snickers as she takes the shot Octavia brings over, noticing the fall of Clarke's expression.

"Don't we all," the floppy-haired boy adds in. "Hi, I'm Finn," he says extending a hand to Anya.

"I'm not concerned," Anya replies and instead racks up a new game of pool beckoning for Lexa and the mystery girl to join her.

"Well then..." Finn says, "Princess, another round?"

"Sure, I'll join you," the Princess walks towards the bar with Finn and is sure to add a little strut as her and Lexa pass each other, their eyes meeting just for a moment.

Raven noticing the awkward interaction leans over to Octavia and whispers, "So that's a thing?"

"That is most definitely a thing," they clink glasses before taking a sip and a slight blush creeps onto Raven's face as Octavia leans over to kiss her on the cheek after.

* * *

It's been about an hour or so since the Woods family has been at the bar and not even once have Clarke and Lexa acknowledged each other. The pair somehow have found themselves constantly being in different conversations or purposefully avoiding each other. It isn't until Finn calls winner to the next pool match that the two even interact.

"I'll rack 'em up," Finn says to Lexa, "I'm Finn by the way."

"Charmed," Lexa replies before leaving to head to the washroom.

"Right...So I'm just going to..." Finn quickly racks the table and waits for Lexa to return. In the bathroom Lexa splashes some water onto her face, she's feeling a bit buzzed, which isn't normally her style but for some reason she can't help but want to be anything but coherent around Clarke and Finn.

_What a stupid name._

The door to the bathroom opens just as Lexa goes to leave and to her surprise, or both of their surprise, it's Clarke.

"Sorry, I was just leaving," Lexa says barely looking at the girl. She makes her way to leave but Clarke doesn't budge. Instead she shuts the door quickly behind her and locks it.

"Okay, spill."

"Sorry, what?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "What's your problem?"

Lexa huffs, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't said a word to me all night," Clarke whispers.

"I could say the same about you. Your friends are the ones that invited us here."

That stings Clarke a bit but the blonde doesn't react. "That doesn't mean you can't acknowledge me."

"You seemed busy," Lexa shrugs, casually leaning against the sink sensing that their conversation is far from over.

"I could say the same about you," Clarke replies with a little more bite.

"Touché."

Lexa smiles and it makes Clarke smile, followed by a pout after she realizes what she's done.

"I'm not with Finn," Clarke says, her eyes locking with her co-star's.

"It's really not my business," Lexa replies still not breaking eye contact.

"You're my friend and as my friend I'm telling you I'm not with him," Clarke continues. "I mean, I was..before, but not now."

"Okay."

Clarke realizes this is going to be harder than she thinks. "So as your friend...Tell me about Ontari."

The gears finally click in Lexa's head and she realizes that the beautiful blonde in front of her is jealous of the random girl, Ontari, who joined them earlier that night.

"Not much to tell. She asked to buy me a drink."

"That's all it takes?" Clarke asks with a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sorry Clarke, what are you hoping to gain by this?"

"I want your attention," this makes Lexa's eyes widen slightly. "I want to buy you a drink."

"No one's stopping you," Lexa says as she starts to make her way toward the door, clearly over the conversation.

"She's stopping me," Clarke sighs. "You're sitting there all calm and collective doing that thing you do when you're genuinely having a good time. You know? That slight head tilt and then you laugh...and she's doing that to. How can I -"

Clarke is cut off by the sensation of Lexa's lips on hers. It takes a moment for Clarke to register what's happening but when does, she fully reciprocates.

It isn't weird for either girl to be kissing. When Clarke looks to deepen the kiss, Lexa happily obliges opening her mouth just slightly and when Lexa cups Clarke's neck to bring her closer, Clarke happily steps closer into the other girl's space. It's the most natural thing in the world and they'd both be lying if they said they aren't enjoying it.

The jiggle of the locked door snaps the girls back to reality as they realize they've overstayed their welcome. Lexa turns to the mirror, running a hand through her hair adjusting herself as best as possible. Meanwhile Clarke is still stunned at what just happened and stands looking at Lexa through the mirror, a finger tracing her lips.

"Clarke, we have to go," Lexa says trying to snap the girl out of her gaze.

"Your place or mine?" Clarke asks a sly grin spreading across her face.

"Clarke."

"Lexa," Clarke husks.

"Mine."

* * *

**Present Day**

It's been a week since the photos of Lexa and Clarke were leaked. The tension on set was noticeable but no one dared to say anything. There was a week left of filming, two months off in which Lexa would return to New York leaving everything and everyone behind until the press tour began, by which she planned on fully being over Clarke Griffin.

At least she hopes.

Lexa makes walks onto set donning her usual all black attire. She nods to Monty, the friendly security guard and thanks her assistant who immediately hands her a steaming hot black coffee before she enters her trailer. The brunette takes a seat on her couch and pulls out her phone and without hesitation closing out any notifications from Anya. The girl's finger twitches over her Twitter app, she knows better, she really does but she can't help it. Before she can talk herself out of it, Lexa opens up her app, scrolling to the very top and of course, it's her. The very first tweet she sees and it's far from what she was expecting.

_".@PrincessPeach steps out with @FinnCollins. Check out our exclusive photos of Hollywood's latest hot item."_

Lexa gulps. The featured photo of the girl she once held at night, her hair done in loose waves, with that bastard's arm wrapped Clarke's waist. Both of them smiling. Laughing.

Lexa didn't realize she was crying until a tear silently slipped onto her phone. At the realization she throws her phone towards the back of the trailer successfully shattering it in the process.

"Lex?" Anya walks in and looks at her sister, aware of her current state. "Lex..."

Lexa didn't want to hear it. She was done hearing it. She was done.

"Anya, tell Indra and Gustus I am under the weather and will need a few days off."

Lexa uses the voice that sends shivers down Anya's spine. The voice that commands and helped her win accolades in her career. Anya nods understanding that there's no fighting the younger girl so she steps aside and lets her sister leave.

* * *

"Octavia, what're you doing? We need to get going, we're going to be late," Clarke says bustling through her home trying to get to work on time.

Octavia pops her head up from the couch, "Didn't you see the email from Indra? You have the day off."

"What? How is that possible. We have a week left of filming."

"Nope," Octavia says. "Indra sent an email that your and Lexa's scenes could hold off until the end of the week. They'll be doing a lot of the smaller scenes and such in the meantime."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll go back to bed?" Clarke says, unsure of what to do. She was hoping to see Lexa.

"Also, you and Finn broke the internet," Raven says, her head suddenly popping out beneath Octavia. Clarke's silent.

"I hope you're right about this Rae," Clarke says pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a seat at the counter facing the girls. "I'm sure Lexa isn't taking this too well..."

"Ow, what the fuck!" Octavia squeals, after Raven pinches her. Clarke looks over at her friends and can't help but notice that Raven seems to be urging Octavia to do something. "She doesn't need to know..." Octavia mutters but Clarke wasn't hearing this.

"Out with it."

"Lexa asked for a few days off from filming," Octavia begins. "Anya texted me...I'm sure she didn't want to but she knows how much Lexa's hurting and..." Clarke's pulse quickens. "Lexa saw the photos of you and Finn and immediately after said she needed a few days off...That's why you have the day off."

Clarke has no idea what to say. Her mind is reeling and the only thing she can think of is to tell Lexa everything. That it's a lie. That she only used Finn to get the rumor mill away from her and focused on her. She didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing she wanted...

"Clarke? Say something," Raven says suddenly at her side.

"I...I don't know what to do. I thought this would help and...She's hurting so much, I did that. How can I...I'm never going to be able to make this right."

"Maybe you should call her?" Raven suggests and Octavia even shakes her head in disagreement.

"She made it clear," Clarke says gaining more confidence in her voice. Before Clarke can continue a few beeps go off in the room. Octavia apologizes and goes to mute her phone when she sees the notification, the notification she set up on purpose to make sure there wasn't anything on social media that Lexa posts that Clarke would see and misconstrue but this post she couldn't not share.

"Uh guys, you might want to look at this..." Octavia says handing over her phone. Raven and Clarke crowd to see the latest Instagram post from Lexa Woods.

A photograph from the guest room window Clarke spent many nights in over the last few months is shown and immediately her stomach sinks. The room however is different, the curtains are drawn back, showcasing the amazing view Lexa's guest room holds but the walls are bare and what appears to be buckets of paint and a few floor samples can be seen as well. The photo is captioned, "Ready to close this chapter and start anew. I think I'll start with learning to enjoy this view more."

That's when Clarke Griffen knew she'd never win Lexa Woods back.


End file.
